Reunions and Redos
by teamedwardalways
Summary: It's my 10 year high school reunion, and I'm going. Yay me! Note the sarcasm. I didn't like seeing and being around these people then, and now it's no different. The things I do for friendship. I've changed, maybe they have too. What could possibly go wrong? E/B rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I just like playing in her world. No copyright infringement intended.

**Hey Kiddies. I've decided I have enough of this fic written (GAH, I hope so) to start posting. The chaps will be short and sweet (at times drabble-ish, although I'm not totally following those rules). I will post once a week on Tuesdays unless FF has an epic fail or RL prevents me from doing so. So on Tuesdays as of now, we have a date. This first installment is super short so don't hate me too much. Maybe if I get a good response I might post the next by the end of the week...but after that Tuesdays ONLY :) Sound good?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I think I've asked myself the same damn question about a thousand times…

Why in the _hell _am I doing this?

No matter how I try to answer, there really is only one definite reason. And that reason comes in the form of a dark-haired, petite force to be reckoned with—the one person who's been with me most of my life. The one thing that's been constant, true, and honest in my life.

Angela.

It's our ten-year high school reunion, and Angela insists we are going—no matter what.

With the exception of Angela, I could care less about anyone from Forks High School.

Why would I?

They made my life pretty much miserable the first time around.

And yet tonight, I'm going to see them and spend time with them.

The things I do for friendship.

* * *

**A/N: It's a start, right? Albeit a short one, but a start nonetheless. Let me know what you're thinking. See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, I only own the plot in this fic I've written for ya! NO copyright infringement intended.

**Hey Kiddies. So, today I'm celebrating...things at work are finally settling down. And you get the rewards...as promised here's the next installment. It's a wee bit longer than the first but not much. I promise chaps will be longer in the near future. Thanks for all the love you're showing it so far...Someone asked about POV...this fic will be all Bella's...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I give myself the once over in the mirror. Why I even care what I look like is beyond me.

No, scratch that. I know why.

I've come a long way since high school, and I want those people to know it—to see it.

I am no longer that shy, timid, skinny, non-confrontational girl I was back then.

I've grown into an outgoing, mature, curvy, and a ready-to-beat-down kinda woman.

I am woman, hear me ROAR!

But for some reason, when the invite first surfaced on Facebook about the reunion, I reverted back to that girl they all know and love to torture.

Just when I think I've got my act together and nothing can touch me—shit, I'm Teflon…nothing sticks—my Teflon coating has worn off, and their words come back with a vengeance, tearing at me, at my self-confidence, wearing me down.

Tonight is going to take all the self-confidence I can gather to not let those bitches get to me.

I am Bella fucking Swan, successful, best-selling author.

And with Angela by my side, I know I can get through tonight.

It's just one night, right?

What can possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: I know, you prob hate me, right? Do I get any lurve? It's a slow start...things will pick up...promise. See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns it all...I only own the plot in this fic. NO copyright infringement intended.

**Hi, kiddies. Thanks for the response and all the love. It truly means so much. I know we're off to a slow start...but good things come to those who wait, right? Please, just stick with me. Anyway, thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was able to convince Angela I would meet her there.

At first, she insisted she was going to come and get me—something about not trusting me fully to get there on my own.

But I assured her I wouldn't leave her hanging.

Tonight was a big night for her as well—she was going to see Ben, her high school sweetheart, the one she never really got over.

I know she's extremely nervous about seeing him again. The two of them have been exchanging emails and posting on Facebook. Apparently, Ben is still single, just as Angela is, and is just as excited to see her again.

I have a feeling an old flame is going to be rekindled.

Good for Angela—I couldn't be happier for her.

As for me, well, yep, I'm single too and damn proud of it.

I don't need a man to take care of me. Sure, I date, but no one has really held my attention. None of my relationships have lasted longer than a few months. Angela seems to think she knows the reason why, and it's because of two words—a name really…Edward Cullen.

My high school crush.

She seems to think I compare all other men to him.

I think she's insane to think that.

Edward Cullen never knew who I was back in high school. I was invisible to him.

As much as I wanted him to notice me, as much as I thought he was the "ideal," I don't think I've compared all other men to him since.

Angela seems to think otherwise, and we have gotten into very heated arguments about it.

It' s just easier to let her think what she wants.

Even if she is way off.

The cab pulls up in front of the hotel where the reunion is being held.

I take a deep breath—readying myself—walking into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I know slooooooowwww...I might post the next installment later today, maybe. See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: SM, yep still owns it. I own the plot to this little ol' fic though. No copyright infringement intended.

**Okay, I guess it's two for Tuesday.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I make way through the hotel lobby and spot the sign directing me towards the room where the reunion is being held.

My heart is pounding in my chest, my palms slightly sweaty.

At least on the outside, I hope I appear to be calm and completely pulled together.

I don't need to give them any ammunition.

I'm probably being paranoid for no good reason. I mean, we are in our late twenties now, have grown-up, matured, moved on.

As Gram would say, I'm making a mountain out of a molehill. Actually, there isn't probably a molehill at all. The old Bella is just creeping around inside me, leaving behind remnants that the insecure part of me is more than happy to grab onto.

I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, remember that I am an older, different, better Bella Swan, and open the door to the ballroom.

A huge, sparkly banner welcomes the class of 2002 is perched above a table with name tags and several pictures depicting images of the past. Pink's "Let's Get the Party Started" wafts through the air. I notice some people dancing, others strewn about the ballroom, chatting.

I approach the table, my eyes quickly scan the names, easily finding mine and not Angela's.

Thank God she's already here.

At least, I assume she's here. If she weren't, her name tag would still be on the table.

When I look closely at the name tag, there is a picture of myself on it—from high school.

Big ears, no style, boyish-looking me.

Great.

What a lovely reminder.

I slap the name tag to my chest, adjust my boobs, and seek out Angela.

I suddenly feel eyes on me, penetrating right through.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Maybe it will be a three-for? Let me know what you want. See ya soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: SM owns it, I don't. I just own the plot in this fic. NO copyright infringement intended.

**Hey Kiddies. I know I was gonna give you a three-for last week, but RL came in guns blazing. Anyway, I think the updates will come two a day on Tuesday-one am, the other pm. Sound good?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pass by the first group of people, not recognizing any of them.

But I do hear their whispers— Is that Bella Swan?

Yep, bitches, it is.

Honestly, did they think I wouldn't change—grow up?

I was a late bloomer in high school.

While every other girl was buying bras at Victoria's Secret, I was still practically wearing undershirts from the kids section.

While gobs of lip gloss was being smeared on every other teenage girls' lips at school—I was applying non-flavored Chapstick.

Makeup?

A no-go.

Firstly, Charlie didn't think I needed it.

Secondly, Charlie didn't know how to teach me to apply it without looking like some circus clown.

Thirdly, I was too young according to Charlie.

So yea, no makeup.

As I pass by more people, there are more gasps and whispers.

Did they think I was going to be the ugly duckling forever?

This girl definitely turned into a beautiful swan—no pun intended.

My eyes roam the room—seeking out my one and only solace in this mix—Angela.

I finally spot her over by the bar.

God, a drink sounds awesome right about now.

She is talking very animatedly—throwing her head back in laughter.

That's when I notice the tall gentleman standing next to her.

He can't take his eyes off of her.

And his smile is beaming, his eyes twinkling.

He looks vaguely familiar.

That's when it hits me—it's Ben.

My, hasn't he grown up. Tall, muscular, chiseled features. No wonder Angela has been pining away for him for years. And no wonder she's been nothing but a ball of excitement and nerves about tonight.

I begin to make my way over to them when someone catches my elbow.

"Well, if isn't Big Bird's cousin, Swannie."

I turn, and I am met with evil blue eyes I remember all too well.

"Well, if it isn't Queen Ice Bitch, Rosalie Hale."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Update again later today...See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own this, we all know who does. I do own the plot in this little fic though. No copyright intended.

**Hey kiddies. Okay , here's update number two. Enjoy!**

* * *

I always thought that if I ever came face-to-face with Rosalie Hale again, I would punch her in the face—make her feel an ounce of the pain I felt at her hands back in high school.

Hell, I've dreamt about it, fantasized about it, practiced what I would say and do.

But now that's she's right in front of me and the few words have left my mouth, I'm frozen—my hands clenched into fists at my side, and I've got nothing else running through my mind to throw at her.

She stares right into my eyes, right into my soul—probably trying to suck it out of me—a twisted smirk on her perfect, pouty, red lips.

She's silently taunting me—waiting to see if I have anything else.

I don't.

As soon as the words "Queen Ice Bitch" fell out of my mouth, confident Bella high-tailed it out of there, leaving timid, pushover Bella on her own.

Fucking great.

I feel sweat beads trickle down my back. My palms are sweaty and clammy, and my manicured nails dig into my flesh.

I blink.

I swallow.

I wait.

I stand frozen—deer caught in the highlights—blue piercing headlights belonging to the bane of my high school existence.

Rosalie shakes her blonde little head. "Tsk, tsk. I guess you forgot to put on your big girl panties and decided to play dress-up. You're still that pathetic, insignificant, nothing girl—a make-over couldn't change that, hide that."

With each word, she moves closer to me. With each word, she cuts me until I feel raw.

Above all else, all I want to do is run—run as far and as fast as I can.

"Hmmmm, nothing to say? Is Queen Ice Bitch all you've got?" Rosalie quirks an eyebrow, challenging me.

I have nothing. It's almost as if I've lost the ability to think, to speak. The only ability I seem to have is to run.

And that's just what I do.

I run.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Sometimes confidence can take us so far, and then the right person is there to tear us done. Rosalie is Bella's right person and always has been. You'll see...eventually...See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Really? We all know who owns Twilight and sadly it's not me. But I do own the plot to this little fic. No copyright infrigement intended.

**Hey kiddies. Just saw the teaser for the teaser. Damn Summit. We get more tomorrow but still November is like forever and a day away. Kristen looks awesome all vampy. Anyway, here's your first of two updates. I know some of you are annoyed that Bella ran and didn't stick it to Rose. But, like I said you can have all the confidence in the world and have grown up, but it just takes that one person to bring it all down. For Bella that's Rosalie. Hopefully, you'll get over it soon with today's updates.**

**Happy birthday to KiyaRaven! If you've been living under a rock and haven't read any of her fics...Do it now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I find solace in the last bathroom stall. A steady stream of tears fall.

Why did I let her get to me?

Why didn't I open my fucking mouth?

I had so much I could say, so much I wanted to say, and yet I said absolutely nothing.

God, that bitch still gets to me. But she's wrong. I'm not the same Bella; I've changed, grown, gotten stronger, better.

But noooooo, I couldn't let her see that, could I?

The tears stop, and I wipe their remains away.

Anger begins to course through my body.

Feeding me.

Anger directed towards Rosalie Hale.

Anger directed towards myself.

As much as I want to punch the fuck out of Rosalie, I want to beat myself up more.

I knew before coming here that I would more than likely run into her.

I knew it.

I prepared for it.

And yet…

I punch the stall door and searing pain rips through my fingers.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Bella? Bella, are you in here?" Angela's quiet calming voice calls out to me.

A voice I will always know and welcome. The voice of my best friend through it all.

I adjust my dress, smooth down my hair, and swipe my thumbs under my eyes, silently praying I didn't screw up my makeup too much.

I emerge from the stall and Angela has that look on her face I've seen a thousand times over the years—the look of complete and utter understanding.

I love her for it.

"Awww, Bells," she starts.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't let her get to me like that. But, damn it, Angela, she just triggers something inside me, and I can't help it. I thought after ten years seeing her, confronting her wouldn't mean so much, but for whatever reason, it does. I wish it didn't. I wish I could stand up to her—not just now, but back then. If I could do high school all over again, I would do things so differently." I get it all out, breathing a sigh of relief.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror as I run my hands under the cold water.

I notice Angela smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to hear you say you would do high school again. Most people wouldn't. It just goes to show how much you've changed and how strong you've become. The old Bella would have never made a comment like that. In fact, the old Bella couldn't wait to graduate and leave Forks behind," she compliments and reminds me.

Angela gives me a hug, like she always does, to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Ang. I don't know what I'd do without you," I honestly tell her.

I would probably fall apart if Angela weren't in my life.

"Luckily for you, you'll never have to find out," she teases, giving me a hip-check.

"You ready to go back out there and ignore that skanky 'I've had work done' bitch?"

"Angela, what makes you think she's had…" I begin, but being my best friend for over ten years, she knows before I finish asking.

"Pleeease, she definitely had collagen added to her lips. Her lips weren't that full and pouty back in high school. And did you not see her boobs? Sure, Victoria's Secret makes some amazing make-my-boobs-look-bigger bras, but they're not that good. She's definitely had a boob job," she tells me, her eyes playful.

Just when I'm about to respond, two girls burst into the restroom.

"Oh my God, Edward Cullen is here, and he looks absolutely to die for."

"I know. He's totally gotten hotter, and I heard that not only is he rich, but he's single."

The two girls, who I vaguely remember, start primping in the mirror.

I feel my body ignite, and all the blood drains from my body.

Edward Cullen is here.

Edward Cullen.

The Edward Cullen—my high school crush, who didn't know I existed.

Gorgeous beyond words, Edward Fucking Cullen.

The two girls finish applying way too much lip gloss and leave.

I quickly turn to Angela.

"Bells, you've got this. Put that skank out of your head," she encourages me.

She's right. I do.

Rosalie Hale is nothing.

Her words have no meaning.

She has no meaning in my life any more.

No control.

She's insignificant.

Confident Bella comes out of hiding.

"Let's do this," I command.

Angela gives me a huge smile as we make our way to the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I would love to know what you're thinking. See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own any of the apple that is Twilight. I do own the plot to this little fic. No copyright infringement intended.

**Hey kiddies. Here is update number two. Maybe not the who you've been waiting for but definitely the what. Could I be more criptic? You'll see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When we step out of the restroom, the room is different. Sure, more people have arrived, but there's this electricity in the air—the room seems more vibrant, more alive.

Edward Cullen tends to have that effect on things.

Everything.

I take a deep breath and find Angela's hand—I need her reassuring and comforting touch.

She gives me a light squeeze.

My eyes quickly scan the room, but there's no need, really—I feel him before I see him.

It's always been that way. I've always had this strange connection—a one-sided connection—to Edward Cullen. Not that he ever knew. As far as high school went, Edward Cullen didn't even know I existed.

Even though his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Rosalie, was the ring leader of "Let's Torture Bella Swan" every day, I'm pretty sure I wasn't even a blip on his radar.

Knowing what I know now, I wish I could go back and change things, do things differently—say things to that bitch, that I thought of moments later, months later, years later.

If only.

Yep, wishful thinking.

At least tonight I can do things differently, starting…now.

My ears hear the distinct cackling of Rosalie, and when my eyes find her, of course Edward is by her side. He usually was back in the day.

Stupid day.

Those two girls were right—he really hadn't changed, with the exception that he's gotten better looking with age.

My heart begins to pound in my chest. Every nerve ending is a live wire aching to be near him.

Eveything in the room fades away, and all I see is Edward.

I'm drawn to him like a sailor to a siren of the sea.

And like that sailor, I will crash upon the rocky shore, splintering into a million broken pieces.

My heart violently pounds against my rib cage the closer I get to him. It feels as if it could burst right through my chest walls.

His back is to me, but I can tell he's smiling—his green eyes probably full of so much life and light, just like they used to be.

His eyes always mesmerized me. Green easily became my favorite color.

The cackling stops, and Rosalie eyes me.

My heart stops and sinks.

I know that look all too well.

Rosalie leans up and whispers something into Edward's ear.

And then…

Then he leaves his little audience.

My eyes follow him as he makes his way to the bar.

When he's at a safe distance, Rosalie steps in front of me.

"Did Swannie forget who she still is?" she taunts.

Angela gives my hand a firm squeeze.

Here goes nothing…or maybe something.

"Nope, afraid not, Rosalie," I counter.

She eyes me up and down.

"Afraid so. You're still Bella Swan, hate to break it to you. Oh, and if you think for a minute Edward would be interested, you can forget it. He didn't know who the hell you were back then, and I can assure you he doesn't want to know you now. So, get whatever fantasy you have in your little head about him out. He won't be interested." She gives her head a little tilt and smiles like she's in pain.

My blood is boiling. Her words try to cut their way into me, but I don't let them. I won't let them.

"Fuck you," flies out of my mouth. It didn't mean to, but it did.

Confident Bella wanted them to.

Rosalie has a look of pure confusion on her face.

"What did you say?" she questions.

"You heard me. I said fuck you. You may have been able to push me around in high school, but if you look around, Rosalie Lillian Hale, we are no longer in high school. You may have been queen of the school back then, but your title was taken away once you left Forks High School. Let me guess…you thought your reign of terror would last forever. You probably thought you would be the head bitch in college, but I bet you were just an insignificant slut on U Dubs' campus. After all, Edward dumped you soon after you started freshman year. And, if I recall correctly, you've been married, what…two times since then? Tsk, tsk Rosalie, so sad. Oh and by the way, you aren't fooling anyone if you think we believe your lips were stung by a bee and puberty lasted longer. No one's boobs grow that much after high school," I finish, and she just stares at me, her mouth gaping open.

I turn to Angela, who is beaming. "God, that felt good. I need a drink."

And with that, we leave Rosalie to ponder my words for once.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Again, please let me know what you're thinking. I know, I know, you were hoping for the green-eyed, sex on legs, give it to me, crush to end all crushes, Edward Cullen, right? I hope Bella telling Rose off will hold you over til next week. See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know who owns I, not me. I do own the plot in this fic though. No copyright infringement intended.

**Morning kiddies. Thanks so much for all the love you're giving my fic here. It really means so much. And I feel like a complete fail because I haven't given kudos to my beta. I am a horrible person. Twimarti is my amazing beta and has helped me tremendously. This fic (and a few of my others) wouldn't be what they are without her. So thanks, bb! **

**Okay, it's time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We make our way toward the bar, and I feel lighter. Giving Rosalie a piece of my mind—finally, after all these years—is an amazing feeling. I just wish I was strong enough to do it back then; maybe my high school experience would have been different—better.

But I digress.

My moment of patting myself on the back comes to an abrupt halt when I notice Edward Cullen is still at the bar, his back to me.

What a glorious backside it is.

Nervous energy erupts inside me, and I can't decide if I should stay or run.

Confident Bella sits on Timid Bella, preventing her from running.

I guess I'm staying.

"You can do this, Bella. Besides, you look absolutely amazing. Any guy here—including Edward Cullen—would be stupid not to talk to you," Angela encourages from my side.

I give her my best "you're right" smile.

I square my shoulders, smooth my hair and dress, and continue— with newfound confidence and strength—over to the bar.

To Edward Cullen.

_The_ Edward Cullen.

My heart thumps wildly in my chest.

I'm going to talk to Edward Cullen.

Face to face.

Here.

Now.

Please don't let me fuck this up.

Before I know it, I'm standing right behind him.

I turn and look behind me at Angela. She simply gives me two thumbs up, tilting her chin toward him—encouraging me.

I take a deep breath, ready my hand to tap him on the shoulder when…

…he turns around carrying two glasses of wine and bumps right into me.

Wine sloshes out of one of the glasses—or both, I'm not really sure—sending tiny wet beads in my direction. I'm able to somewhat move my body albeit awkwardly out of the way, but still a few, okay more than a few, droplets land on my chest and dribble down into my cleavage.

Now, I feel like I have sweaty boobs—not the look I was trying to go for when I finally spoke to Edward Cullen for the first time in ten years. I am beyond horrified as he just stares at me. Well, at my boobs, really.

I want to say something, but my brain has lost the ability to function, so I just stare back at him.

Stare into those beautiful green eyes.

Stare at his chiseled jaw, and the rest of his gorgeous features.

I just stare.

Someone clears their throat.

I blink my eyes and realize it's him.

Edward Cullen cleared his throat at me.

He's talking—well, not really talking—but it's directed towards _me_—me.

I want to die.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Let me get you, a…uh..napkin or…something." He quickly turns back to the bar.

Something?

How about your tongue? That works for me.

"Here ya go." He hands me a napkin.

Reluctantly, I take it and begin to dab the wine from my chest—totally oblivious at the moment that he's still in front of me.

I feel his eyes watching me as I do.

My hand slowly, ever so slowly, dabs away at my cleavage, and I swipe across the swell of my boobs. I finish, and when I look back up at him, his eyes are wide, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Thanks," I say in my best attempt at sounding sultry.

"Sure…uh…no…no problem. I uh…I better get these drinks to…" He starts to walk away, and all I want to do is scream at him to stay—maybe he can help with my sweaty cleavage.

Before he passes me, he leans down—his lips brushing the shell of my ear—and whispers, "Again, sorry about that…um…um… Emma ."

I shiver and can't help the smile on my lips as he moves on.

His lips touched my ear.

He whispered in my ear.

He called me…

What?

Emma?

He thinks, I'm…

Seriously?

I am left standing there in complete shock.

Edward Cullen,_ the_ Edward Cullen, just called me fucking Emma. He thinks my name is Emma.

Oh. My. God.

I am beyond humiliated. And when I look down at my name tag, I notice all that's left is the "a" and then a blur. The wine effectively erased my name. Stupid wine.

"So, what did he say?" Angela inquires, her voice full of excitement.

I turn to her and feel my eyes sting. "He called me fucking Emma—Emma."

"Oh, Bella…" she starts.

I pull away, not wanting to hear the pity in her voice. I lean against the bar, pushing my boobs out there to get the bartender's attention—learned that trick in college—and I immediately do.

"What can I get you, gorgeous?" he asks with a cheesy smile.

I just want a drink, buddy.

"Give me a dirty martini, extra dirty."

He taps the bar and winks. "You got it."

I can't help but roll my eyes as he walks away.

"Bella?" Angela has that motherly voice thing going on.

"Ang, I'm fine, really. He had absolutely no clue in high school I was even alive. Why would he, ten years later, know my name? No biggie. Now, you go and have fun with Ben. I'm just gonna hang out here and enjoy my martini, or two, or three."

Mr. Cheesy Bartender man finally brings me my drink.

"Here ya go, brown eyes."

"Thanks."

Eye roll number two.

He quickly walks away. Jessica Stanley has bigger boobs than me and has them propped up on the bar—guess she learned that trick too.

"Are you sure?" Angela's eyes show concern mixed with a tinge of pity.

"Ang, I'll be fine. I am fine. Seriously, go have some fun," I command her.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be on the dance floor."

"Got it. Now go." I wave her off, taking a huge ass sip of my drink.

"Love ya," she tells me before she gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Love ya too. Now go."

Angela finally leaves, and it's just me. One can hope, wish, and pray, but some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that just the way things go? Let me know what ya thinking. Update number 2 will be in the pm. See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Really? We all know who owns it, I certainly don't. I do own the plot in this little fic though. No copyright infringement intended.

**Hey Kiddies. Well here's update number two.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few dirty martinis later, and I'm slowly beginning to forget he called me Emma.

Painstakingly slow.

I seriously thought we were having a moment. I guess I was the only one in that moment. I mean, when his eyes locked with mine, I swear I saw something in them that connected us—for the first time ever, I felt that connection wasn't one-sided anymore.

Yep, so thought wrong.

Stupid thoughts.

Stupid connection.

The music comes to an end, and feedback from the microphone draws everyone's attention to the stage. Alice Brandon holds said microphone— Forks High's very one social committee. If there was ever a party happening, Alice Brandon was behind it.

She clears her throat. "Can I have everyone's attention…Thanks. In the tradition of class reunions, myself and the rest of the social committee, first, would like to welcome the class of 2002…" she begins, while hooting and hollering erupts all over the room.

She smiles brightly, patiently waiting for the crowd to simmer down. "Okay, so like I said, in the tradition of reunions, we have some awards to give out—awards like most successful, most changed, and so on. So, when I announce the winners in each category—guy and girl—please come to the stage to get your award."

There's more hooting and hollering, and all I can think is _great, this will be fun_. I figure the same people always won the same awards back in high school, so why would it be any different tonight?

My attention goes back to my martini when I hear Alice call out his name—Edward Cullen.

My focus immediately turns to the stage just in time to see him walk up to Alice, give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and accept his award. I wonder what it was for—totally missed that part—probably the award for being able to incinerate a pair of panties with just a look. I mean, he should totally get an award for that. When I thought we were having a "moment," I swear my panties disappeared just like that—poof!

I can't help but stare at him. He smiles at the crowd and waves at a few people while just standing there in all his gorgeousness, holding a little trophy. My hand grabs my martini and I down the rest of it, all the while my eyes never leave the stage.

Yep, I'm pretty much eye fucking Edward Cullen at the moment. I've never had this much time to stare at him, so I'm taking it all in while I can. He's even prettier than I remember. I mean, pretty in a very manly, sexy way. There should be a law against looking that good.

Alice interrupts my inner musings. "Okay, and now for Forks High must successful female student…"

Great, I bet it's Rosalie or one of her drones. I so don't need to see her take her place next to Edward—they will look like the successful power couple—makes me want to poke my eyes out with a hot poker. Where is one of those when you need one?

I try to get Mr. Bartender Man's attention for another martini. Hell, I probably need more than one to stomach the scene that's about to grace the stage. He's busy talking it up with Jessica Stanley. Yep, her boobs are definitely way bigger than mine and probably fake too.

Just as I abandon all hope of getting another drink, I hear my name being called out.

I turn, and Alice talks back into the microphone. "Bella Swan? Is she here?"

I feel like I'm in the middle of some big joke. She couldn't have possibly called my name out for most successful, right?

As I continue to try and process what is going on, Angela comes up beside me and whispers in my ear, "Bella, get up there. You're our most successful, my brilliant little writer. Go get your freaking award and don't spaz out, okay?"

Don't spaz out?

Don't spaz out?

Is she fucking serious?

How can I not spaz out? I'm about to walk up on stage in front of the entire class and stand next to Edward Cullen. _The_ Edward Cullen who thinks my name is Emma. Emma. Me, Emma. Kill me now!

Angela gives me a little push, and I slowly begin to make my way through the crowd—all eyes on me as I do.

I walk up to Alice, thank her, take the little trophy, and go and stand next to Edward. I feel sick—like ready to puke my brains out sick.

Alice continues, "Bella is known as Isabella Swan in the world of books and has had several of her novels on the New York Time's best sellers list. Forks High is very proud of your accomplishments, Bella."

And for the first time, I feel proud and worthy. The crowd cheers and a few holler my name. My biggest support, of course, is Angela—she is clapping like a mad woman, and Ben mirrors her.

I can't help the smile that over takes my lips, especially when I see Rosalie Hale's scowling face. Yeah, take that bitch. You suck…I don't.

Edward clears his throat next me, getting my attention. He mouths, Bella?

I nod.

I swear the next word out of his mouth is shit, but I really can't tell because all I can think about is Edward Cullen just said my name—my actual name. Edward Cullen knows who I am—finally.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Let me know what you're thinking. Oh I've got a couple of fics I wanna rec if you aren't reading them already, you should be...first, I love love BellaFlan and her latest fic Face Blind is amazing! Face Blind is a real medical condition...I had no idea. The way she captures the emotions just WOW! Check it out! Rec number 2 Coming Home by Sarge's Girls. All I can say is love me a man in uniform. Check it out too. I promise you won't be disappointed. See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We all know that SM owns everything that's sparkly, I only own the plot in this little fic. No copyright infringement intended.

**Morning kiddies. Here's your first of two updates for today. I'm thinking after today's updates there maybe just two more and then an epi. But, I'm not totally sure. This fic took a turn from my original plot so I'm still trying to figure things out. Thanks to all of you are reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I don't get to reply to you all, but just now I love each of you and send you major sloppy kisses and ass grabs. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I keep my eyes focused on Angela as so much emotion bubbles inside me. He finally knows who I am.

Those words swirl around in my brain as I try to keep my composure. I know if I were to glance at him I would probably fall apart, and I so don't want that to happen. My heart is beating at warp speed in my chest. My eyes are trained on Angela, and her smile is beaming at me, warming me, comforting me, encouraging me. I see nothing but pride plastered all over her face.

I glance around the crowd, and I can't help but notice Rosalie Hale fuming with her gaggle of hags —Irina, Tanya and Lauren. Like mine and Angela's, I guess some friendships never die.

I give the Gruesome Foursome my best bitch brow. Yeah, take that, skanks—Bella Swan is the most successful woman in this room, and right now, she's partnered with Edward Fucking Cullen. I so want to be immature and stick my tongue out at them—the urge is strong, but I resist.

Alice apparently has been babbling on and on about my career as a published author—she even has a copy of my latest book in her hand and is reading from it. I want to die. I don't like hearing my words read back to me—it's too private, too personal, especially this latest novel. I really pulled from my personal experiences to write it. There's a little of me in the main female character and a little of Edward in the main male character. I hope no one catches on.

As she finishes up, I can feel Edward's eyes on me. I don't dare glance over at him, but it feels as though my left side has been set ablaze. I so want to look over at him—must resist the temptation…huge temptation.

Against my will, my eyes glance over at him, and sure enough, he's staring right at me. My gaze meets his, and there is something different about his eyes—I can't quite put my finger on it. They are a different shade of green almost—they have this light in them I didn't see earlier. There's just…something.

I quickly turn away when I hear Alice call to me. "Bella Swan has also won the award for the most changed." She waves me over and gives me another trophy. She then motions for Edward and me to leave the stage.

Alice continues to speak to the crowd, explaining the next award. I begin to tune her out when I feel him right behind me. Of course my incoordination decides to rear is fucking ugly head, and my steps falter. Instantly, a strong arm wraps around my waist.

I find my footing, and yet his arm is still wrapped around me. My skin is aflame under his touch, and my heart is about to burst out of my chest.

_Play it cool, Swan, play it cool._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, internally talking my hysterics down. I mean, hell, Edward Cullen—the boy I've crushed on in high school, the man I've compared all others to since—yes, Angela is right—is holding me; of course I'm in hysterics on the inside.

I calm myself the best I can and turn in his arm—it's still wrapped around me.

My insides feel like goo.

Everything feels like it's moving in slow motion, and all is quiet. It's as if it's just him and me in the room—everyone else is non-existent.

Confident Bella steps forward when I finally turn and meet his gaze. His green, smoldering eyes see right into mine. It's as if his eyes have tractor beam abilities—I'm drawn to them, being pulled by them, and there's no use resisting.

God, I forgot how green his eyes always were. My dreams don't hold a candle to the real thing.

Edward's arm loosens its hold, but he doesn't let go. We are practically standing chest to chest. I could just flick my pinky and I would make contact.

He swallows and licks his lips. I think I'm going to die.

"Don't worry, I've got you…Bella."

I think I just died.

* * *

**A/N: Squeeeeeeee...I'm dying to know what you're thinking. See ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I've said it a million times before, and I'm saying it again, Nope don't own the rights to Twilight, SM does. I do own the gaggle of hags and the plot to this fic. No copyright infringement intended.

**Well, here ya go, kiddies. Update number two. Many of you don't like my Edward too much right now. I hope this will change things. Tons of emails alerting to me I have a long list of new readers...welcome and thank you! I think you're gonna to like this one-a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He's got me.

And I'm dead. Figuratively speaking, that is. And like a dead person, I have lost all ability to speak at the moment. All I can do is stare at him, and he's staring right back.

His arm slips from around my waist, but right when my body is about to protest, his hand settles on my hip, gently holding me in place.

Like I would ever try to leave or run away. I mean, Edward Cullen is holding onto me for God's sake. I would have to be an utter idiot to ever let this moment end.

His lips pull up into the most playful smile and I feel my insides turn to goo—yep I'm officially gooey inside. I've always imagined about this moment—the moment that I would be face to face with him, the moment where it felt like we were the only two people in the world, the moment I would feel his hands on me. My imagination doesn't even compare to the real thing.

If I were to die right here and right now, as cliché as it sounds, I would die a happy woman—ecstatic even.

He gestures with his other hand, and I just continue to stare at him. His smile widens, and a small chuckle escapes his lips.

What?

Oh.

Oh.

He wants us to move.

Real smooth, Bella, real smooth.

I give him an apologetic smile for my current stupidity, and he just shakes his head and playfully huffs.

I turn, and I feel his hand go to the small of my back, guiding me to where he wants to go.

We walk through the room; several people congratulate us as we pass by. Edward just smiles and thanks them—his steps never slow or stop. We reach an empty table and stop.

Edward rakes his hand through his hair—he seems nervous?

Nervous?

That would never be a word I would use to describe Edward Cullen, but at the moment, I think that's exactly what he is—nervous.

He lets out a long sigh and then his eyes meet mine, and I'm frozen—completely paralyzed. There is something in his eyes, something I can't quite put my finger on, but it's powerful and has me captivated.

Confident Bella steps forward and looks right back…staring deep into his eyes trying to figure out what exactly is there.

I am lost in a sea of beautiful green, and I don't ever want to be found.

"I didn't realize it was you." His voice melts through me.

I just continue to stare, and Edward takes my lack of voice as an indication that I don't understand—which I don't. Why would he say I didn't realize? Why would he realize?

He continues, "I mean, I should have. Your eyes…your eyes were a dead giveaway. I just didn't...I mean...I was..."

I swallow and still look at him, unable to comprehend what he's saying.

"My eyes?" I manage to ask.

He smiles. "Your eyes are the same—beautiful brown they've always been."

I am dumbfounded, and I have no—absolutely no—idea what in the hell he is talking about—this doesn't make any sense.

As lost as I am in his gaze, I find the words, "Edward, what are you talking about? I'm not following you."

Finally, a complete fucking sentence.

Confident Bella smiles and effectively crosses her arms over her chest, giving Timid Bella that "take that bitch" look.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Bella Swan, you weren't the only one back in high school that could stare across a room."

I think my eyes bug out of my head—for two reasons: I've just been busted that I used to stare at him from across any room really back in high school, and I think—if I'm hearing and understanding him correctly—he used to stare at me as well.

Holy fucking shitballs, Batman!

Before I can ask him exactly what he means—if what I'm understanding is what he meant—Tyler Crowley sneaks up behind him and clamps a hand down on Edward's shoulder.

"There you are, man. The rest of the team wants a picture, and we can't take one without the team captain."

Edward looks apologetically at me and turns to Tyler. "Sure, I'll be right there."

Tyler steps back and waits a few feet away from us.

"Bella, sorry. I'll…I'll be right back. Don't…don't go anywhere, please."

I nod with a smile.

He smiles back and then turns and walks away with Tyler. I can't help but ogle him as he does. The man does have one fine backside.

As I continue to watch Edward's retreating form get lost in the sea of people, I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and when I turn around…

…I'm staring into the ice cold eyes of Rosalie Hale.

She smiles wickedly at me and takes a place by my side at the table.

I feel my nerves start to make an appearance, and I desperately try to squash them—I don't need to give her any more ammunition.

Confident Bella stomps her foot and places her hands on her hips—she's ready to fight.

Rosalie tosses her hair over her shoulder, and before I know it, she's flanked by the rest of the hags of Forks—Irina, Tanya, and Lauren.

Great. Four against one.

Confident Bella rolls up her sleeves and puts on her brass knuckles.

Why in the fuck can't she just leave me alone? What have I done to deserve all this—besides exist? I never, ever did anything but try to stay out of her way, but that wasn't possible. She always found me, no matter what. I never said anything about her to anyone except Angela, and Angela kept all that in the vault. So what reason could there possibly be for Rosalie Hale to hate me so much—what fucking reason?

She clears her throat, bringing me out of my inner thoughts. "You are deluded, aren't you?" she asks, her eyes boring into me, beginning to make me feel more uncomfortable.

I look around the room for backup. I need Angela by my side, but she's nowhere to be found at the moment.

Damn it!

I do my best not to show her I'm slightly intimated— okay, maybe more than slightly—and I stare right at her.

She looks at the trophies on the table. "Don't think for a second that these stupid little trinkets change anything. You are still you, ya know? Nothing—no award, no makeover, nothing—is ever going to change that. You are and will always be Swannie, the girl who doesn't belong, the girl who doesn't matter, the girl no one gives a second thought to. The sooner you accept that and move on, the better."

I open my mouth to say something back when nothing but silence falls from my lips.

"Look at you. You can't even stick up for yourself. How pathetic."

The gaggle giggles behind her.

Their giggles fuel the fire burning inside me. "You're the pathetic one—still behaving like you're in high school."

Rosalie looks stunned, taken aback, but it doesn't last long. She leans in, mere inches from my face.

"Oh, you wanna play now? We can play, and I assure you, you are going to lose. Swannie, you'll always lose."

Just as she pulls away from me, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find Angela right beside me. She always knows when I need her.

"Oh, good, you've brought more pathetic reinforcements," Rosalie laughs.

I hear Angela growl behind me as she steps forward.

"Rosalie Hale, I swear…"

Before Angela can finish, Rose cuts her off, "You are just as pathetic as Swannie, here, Weber. Just stay out of it."

Rosalie immediately turns her attention back to me. "If you think Edward talking to you is something more than pity, you would be highly mistaken. Never in this universe, except maybe your dreams, would he ever think to give you a second thought. Edward Cullen doesn't look at girls like you, Edward Cullen doesn't think about being with a girl like you, Edward Cullen has standards—standards you could never meet. So, my advice to you is to just walk away and keep walking. Get your deluded little head out of the fucking sand and get a reality check. You, Isabella Swan, are nothing—always have been, always will be. Edward doesn't take the time to look at, talk to, or be with nothing. He's just feeling sorry for you. Shit, everyone here feels sorry for you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and just leave, and take with you any thoughts you might have had that there was something between you and Edward, because I'm telling you now, there never will be. You are not good enough to even lick the shit off of Edward's shoes. The sooner you realize that, the better."

I fight back the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Angela's hand is laced in mine, trying to pull me away. Just when I'm about to let her take me away, a strong, pissed-off voice speaks from behind me, "That's enough, Rosalie!"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Are you all swoony or what? I know I am. Let me know what you're thinking. See ya soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any part of Twilight that would make me money-SM does. I do own the plot in this little fic. No copyright infringment intended.

**Hey kiddies...Okay, so here's the deal. Bella totally took over with this one. Remember when I told you the plot took a different turn than I had originally intended? Well, it's happened again, but this time at the hands of Bella. So I'm sad to say this is it. She has wrapped up the chappie nice and with a bow. I had no intention of this being the last before the epi, but she apparently had other plans. And yes there is an epi, HOWEVER, RL has been hectic and I haven't been able to write it yet. So...this is it for today, no pm update. Please don't hate me? Please? I think this update will help with that. **

**Anyway, huge ass sloppy kiss to my wonderful beta extraordinaire, Twimarti, thanks so much, bb! **

**I do have another fic in the works, but I don't know when I'll post it. It's barely written. BUT I am still enrolled in Project Team Beta's Smut University so there will be postings every week on that. Okay, I guess that's all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Just when I am about to give Rosalie everything I have, just when Confident Bella adjusts her brass knuckles, and just when Timid Bella is finally going to take a stand, that voice stops us—cold.

If I didn't know any better, I would be cowering from that voice, but instead I am silently cheering. I feel Angela smile beside me.

I turn around and find Edward standing behind me. There is a fire in his eyes I've never seen. They've turned from bright, vibrant green, to a dark, mossy green—almost black. And that fire, those dark eyes are directed at Rosalie. His nostrils slightly flare with each breath he takes as he simply stares at her. If I were at the end of that stare, I probably would have shriveled up and died by now. But not Rosalie Hale—she just stares right back, her mouth slightly gaping open, in complete shock. There is a storm brewing in her eyes, however, and I get the feeling that storm's fury will be directed toward me.

The gaggle of hags gasp at the same time once Edward makes his demand—not that I'm surprised; they do share one brain cell between them. Before things can progress any further, the three of them turn on their heels and abandon Rosalie. I guess in that clique it really is each woman for themself.

Edward stands beside me, looking down and smiling at me before he turns his gaze back to Rosalie, who hasn't budged. She's standing her ground, that's for sure—not that I'm surprised. Rosalie Lillian Hale is not one to back down, and even though it's Edward, I don't think that makes any difference in her eyes.

She gives him a challenging, raised eyebrow.

She then turns her glare to me. "I said that's enough, Rosalie," Edward once again demands. Obviously they've got some silent conversation going on, because Rosalie eyebrow falters, and her eyes seem to plead with him.

Edward clears his throat, and Rosalie's pleading look disappears. "You know, I thought after ten years you would have changed, but I guess I was completely wrong," Edward begins, and it's as though the entire room has gone completely silent and is listening and watching what is happening between the former Prom King and Queen.

Edward shakes his head and huffs before he continues. "I used to attribute your manipulative and vindictive bitchiness to high school girl bullshit—the way you and your cronies would team up and be such evil wenches to anyone that didn't live up to the standards you set forth for Forks High School, and the way you used to go on and on about how you were sorry for the things you said about people—especially Bella—when I found out, but then turn around and say or do something ten times worse. You're not the only one to blame, though; I was a stupid teenage boy to know any different or to do anything when I should have. I just went with it because that was what I was expected to do—the captain of the football team and the head cheerleader…high school royalty, right? There were expectations, and I was stupid enough to go along with them, but I'm not now." Edward turns and looks at me, giving me an apologetic smile, and more than that I see it in his expression, his body language.

I feel tears start to build up, and when I think they're about to make their presence known, Angela wraps her hand around mine, giving me the extra strength I need not to fall apart right now.

Rosalie takes the opportunity to look at me, and if looks could kill…

"Rosalie! No more!" Edward roars. If we didn't have the attention of the entire room before, we do now. He takes a deep breath, and when he speaks, his tone is much softer. "I know things haven't always been…haven't always gone as you planned, but this…this thing you have against Bella ends now. We are not in high school anymore; you don't get to dictate who's in and who's out. We've all moved on…" Edward motions around the room to our classmates…"it's time you move on too. And if you decide not to, if you decide to continue to hold this ridiculous grudge against Bella because of me, then I feel sorry for you because after ten long years, you haven't grown up or learned a damn thing."

Everything and everyone is silent. I can hear every breath Edward is taking as I continue to gawk at him in astonishment. I can't believe he just did that. I can't believe he said all those things to Rosalie. And the one thing after all he's said that sticks out the most are the words "because of me" and can't imagine what meaning they have whatsoever.

After I turn my attention back to Rosalie, I notice her eyes are glistening and her cheeks are flushed. When she realizes I am watching her, she shakes her head as if to clear it and then turns on her heel and starts to walk away. It's in that moment I know what I must do.

I start to go after her when Angela stops me. "What are you doing, Bella?"

"Trust me," is all I give her.

She gives me a nod and lets me go.

I look back at Edward and give him a reassuring smile before I quicken my steps to catch up to Rosalie.

Damn, she can move fast in heels.

"Rosalie, wait," I call out to her.

She stops dead in her tracks but doesn't turn around. I quickly make my way to her. I can easily see the rise and fall of her shoulders. Rosalie turns around, and a lone tear falls down her cheeks. Noticing it, she immediately and harshly wipes it away as if to tell the tear, _how dare you grace my cheek._

Now that she's standing in front of me, I am momentarily at a loss for words. Quite honestly, I didn't think I would catch up with her, and I didn't think she would actually stop to listen to me.

We seem to just stare at each other when I finally bear down and find the words I held in on my tongue only moments ago. "Look, I know we haven't always been, well, for lack of a better word—friendly." Rosalie gives me that "are you kidding me" look before I continue. "And I don't claim to know what you've been through in your life, but I know what I've been through. High school, to say the least, wasn't a pleasant experience for me, and I know I have you to thank for that."

Rosalie huffs and is about to roll her icy eyes when I interrupt her. "You're not entirely to blame. Some of it has to fall on me because I could have and I should have stuck up for myself. I know that now—as they say, hindsight is twenty twenty, right?"

Rosalie nods and urges me to continue.

"I have changed after all this time, and contrary to what you might believe, I didn't just get a makeover for this reunion—this is who I've really become, and I'm proud of the me I am today. I've grown, I've matured, and I've become stronger, better. And after all is said and done, after all the time that's past, I can honestly say I forgive you. I forgive you, Rosalie Hale, for being that bitch in high school, for treating me like I didn't matter, because I know that there must have been a reason, and that there is still a reason why you treated me the way you did and how you treated me tonight. It doesn't matter though, ya know? It's said and done, and I'm moving on because that's what grown-ups do. I just hope you can look back on tonight later and learn something about yourself, because honestly, I've learned something about myself."

I finish my little speech and just walk away.

And walking away never felt so good, because what I'm walking to is even better.

I walk straight to the most beautiful smile I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on, and it makes my heart beat faster, my palms sweaty, and the butterflies attack my stomach.

Plus, when that beautiful smile turns into the crooked one I love so much, my insides turn to goo.

And when I finally find myself standing in front of him and his eyes are only trained on my mine, I feel light-headed.

And when his hand reaches out and cups my cheek, I swoon.

And when his lips touch mine, I melt into him.

Yep, walking away never felt so good.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Reviews are love and I could really use some. Gonna go work on that epi. See ya soon!**


	14. Epi

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I just play in her sandbox making the characters do my own thing. NO copyright infringement intended.

**Hey kiddes, I know it's been a while. Thanks so much for your patience. Well, this is it...the end of my little tale. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It truly means so much. **

**Big sloppy, wet kisses and ass grabs to my wonderfully talented fuckawesome beta-Twimarti. She continues to make me and my words look really good. I couldn't do this without her.**

**Were you wondering why this was rated M? Soon you'll find out.**

**Here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror. I look older, yet the same. I give myself the once-over, and with one last sweep of lip gloss, I'm all set. I never imagined that I would be getting ready, yet again, for another class reunion. Yet, here I am, doing what I did ten years ago all over again. And why? One name—Angela.

I am quite content with staying at home, avoiding it altogether. But, in true Angela fashion, she broke out the big guns—pouty lips, puppy dog eyes, and the rationale that I would regret not going, because just think of what happened at the last one. All that wouldn't have taken place if I had never gone. Plus, we haven't seen each other in a while. So, of course I had to say yes. I miss my best friend.

Forks High's twenty-year reunion is being held at the same hotel as our tenth. The cab pulls up in front of the building, I pay him, and make my way into the hotel lobby. I, just like last time, easily spot the banner welcoming the class of 2012. And just as before, there is a table set up with name tags. I quickly spot mine and slap it to my chest. I have to readjust it a couple of times; my boobs being slightly bigger and swollen isn't allowing it to lay just right.

I make my way into the room, and I am thankful the air conditioning is cranked. My heated skin welcomes the cool air like it's an old friend wrapping its arms around it in a hug. I glance around the room and notice a few familiar faces, and one very familiar—Angela.

She's moved away since our last reunion, right after she and Ben got engaged. The two of them definitely hit it off that night and immediately started dating. Ben lives on the other side of the country, so they did the long distance thing. I know it was hard on Angela, but she was so strong during those months. My heart ached for her every time she came over sniffling because she and Ben just Skyped or talked—the feeling of not being able to really see him was weighing her down. When Ben finally decided to propose, he surprised her one weekend. Soon, they were not only making wedding plans, but plans to have Angela move out with him. Her job allowed for easy relocation.

I was sad to have my best friend move thousands of miles away, but the overwhelming feeling of happiness for her—for finding her soul mate—was bigger in comparison. I flew out to hang with her every chance I got until a few months ago. That's why I didn't protest coming to this reunion as much as I did the last one. At first she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to fit it in her schedule, but when she told me was coming, I easily acquiesced, telling her I would attend.

Angela's warm smile wraps around me right before her arms do. Her arms tighten around me, bringing me as close to her as she can. Our embrace causes a lump to grow in my throat, and I fight back tears that I know are waiting to spill forth. I didn't realize how much I truly missed her until just now.

She releases me and holds me at arm's length. "Bella, wow, you look, just…amazing…you are truly…glowing..."

Ben smiles beside her, nodding, "She's right, Bella, you look great. Beyond great, really."

I feel my skin heat up. "Thanks, you guys look great too," I tell them both as I leave Angela's grasp and give Ben a hug.

One of Ben's friends—Eric, I think—comes and joins our little group with his wife. We start talking about what we've been up to. My eyes roam the room looking for…

I start to zone out, and my attention goes back ten years ago…

"_I'm glad…better than glad, really…that you are sitting here having coffee with me, Bella. There's so much I want to tell you…I need to tell you…and…and I couldn't do it back there." Edward's green eyes show me the sincerity of his words. _

_After our kiss, and God, what a kiss—I didn't think I would recover—he asked me if I would like to go get some coffee so we could talk._

_Angela hugs me and pushes me to leave. I have to admit I am slightly hesitant—what if I make a complete fool out of myself? What if I what I'm feeling is one sided still?_

_There are so many what ifs._

_Edward reaches across the table, gently grasping my hand. A warmth spreads out from his touch and travels the entire length of my body. I fell warm and fuzzy from the inside out._

"_Bella…Jesus, where do I start? I thought…I thought this would be easy, but…but now that I have you in front of me…it's anything but easy…" Edward's nervousness is throwing me for a loop and making my mind spin._

_I never thought I'd see him so…so flustered. _

_I gently squeeze his hand, just like a thousand times Angela has done for me, encouraging him to continue._

_He takes a deep breath, his eyes trained on the table. After a few more deep breaths, his eyes meet mine. "Okay, here it goes. The reason Rose…the reason Rose has been so…even though I dated Rose back in high school because…well…as stupid as it sounds…it was expected of me since I was the team captain and she was head cheerleader…I…I liked you…like really liked you…but…"_

_His words trail off and he looks deep into my eyes, trying to get me to understand what is unspoken._

_Of course I get it._

_It hurts even more, but I get it. He was Edward Cullen—captain of the team, and she was Rosalie Hale—head cheerleader; they were considered royalty and expected to date. High school politics and such. As much as I get it, as much as my eyes and the squeeze I give his hand tells him that I get it, in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder what if,__ and__ the sting of knowing he liked me but was too wrapped up in all that bullshit back then cuts right through me._

"_But you were afraid to go against the norm," I finish for him._

_He just nods._

_As disappointed as I am in what he did, what they did to me, I understand. Maybe if it had been the other way around, I would have acted and done the same things. A bigger part of me thinks otherwise. _

_He hangs his head. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I was a jerk and stupid and immature. I knew what was going on and I did nothing to stop it. I cared about—I care about you now, and I let those idiots bully you. I'm ashamed and not proud of what and who I was. I just hope you can forgive me and we can move past that. Because honestly, Bella, I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you after seeing you tonight."_

_When Edward finally looks up, I say the only words my heart will allow. "Then don't."_

_And he didn't._

That was a night of definite firsts for me—firsts I'll never forget.

The first time I spoke up for myself to Rosalie.

The first time Edward defended me.

The first time Edward kissed me.

The first time he told me he was sorry.

The first time I learned he liked me back in high school.

Our sort of first date.

And since then, there have been many more firsts I never thought I'd get a chance to experience.

The first time I heard the three most amazing words from him...

"_Bella, where are you?" Edward calls out from somewhere in my apartment._

"_Edward? Thank God. I'm in my room," I yell back from underneath my bed._

_I was looking for something, and I could have sworn I put it in one of the boxes under the bed. So now I am waist deep in dust bunnies, and the box I needed isn't under here. To top it all off, I'm struggling to get out from underneath the bed—I think my belt loop on my jeans is stuck on the frame or something. I wiggle and wiggle, and yet I still don't budge._

_It feels like I've been under here for hours. _

"_Bella?" I hear Edward's voice coming from the direction of my feet._

"_Edward, I'm…I'm stuck…I can't get out…I think my belt loop is stuck on the bed frame…" I can hear the desperation in my own voice._

_He laughs._

_Instead of consoling me, telling me everything will be okay now that he's here—he fucking laughs._

_My frustration of being trapped is suddenly replaced with anger._

_Anger directed at my supposed Knight in Shining Armor._

"_Edward, it isn't funny," I scold._

_He laughs some more._

"_Edward! Stop laughing. This isn't funny—at all!" I yell in complete and utter frustration._

_Frustration at the situation, frustration at my stupid belt loop, and frustration at him for laughing._

"_Babe, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," he teases._

"_I'm not laughing, Edward," I deadpan. _

"_Awww, come on, babe. Don't be like that. If you could see what I can, you would be laughing too."_

"_I doubt that," I reply._

"_Edward, please, I've been stuck under here for hours. Please help me?" I pout._

_I know if he could see "the pout," the laughing would cease, but unfortunately my pout is stuck under the bed with me, away from Edward's eyes._

_Stupid bed._

_I can feel myself start to get really emotional. Warm tears prick my eyes. _

_I wiggle my ass, trying to free it, to no avail._

"_Mother trucking snot bucket!"_

_The laughing subsides, and I feel a hand creep up my leg and then my ass, giving it a squeeze. _

"_Edward, seriously, now isn't the time," I reprimand._

"_I've got you helpless and at my mercy—when isn't a better a time?" he teases, giving my ass another firm squeeze._

_I wiggle against him. _

"_Not helping, Bella."_

"_Sorry," I mumble._

_His hand moves up my ass to my waist—freeing me from my prison. I begin to slide myself from under the bed when strong hands wrap around my ankles, quickly pulling on me. _

_Cool air hits my sweaty skin—relief washes over me._

_I am resting on the floor, Edward hovering over me, just staring. I'm starting to feel a little conscious—about what, I have no idea._

_He leans in and his fingers go into my hair, putting away a huge ass dust bunny. _

_I feel my skin heat up. I must look like hell—dust bunny-covered hell. _

_He smiles and shakes his head. "You're beautiful, even covered in dust bunnies." _

_My heart swells. He always has a way of unarming me._

_Edward watches his fingers remove the dust bunny, and then as it floats away. As soon as it's gone, his attention is drawn back to me—a very disheveled me._

"_Edward, I should really go and take…"_

_He silences me with a tender kiss._

_It effectively turns my insides to goo. Just like the first time he ever kissed me—just like every time._

_He sweeps something off my forehead while his eyes never leave mine. My heart pounds in my chest._

_He briefly closes his eyes and when they open again, there's something different about them. They look as though he's fighting against something, but he's losing. I can't imagine what it must be._

_He smiles briefly. I notice his Adam's apple bob as he swallows._

_He's focused on me, but it's almost as if he's looking right into me—right into my soul, into my very being. _

"_God, I love you, dust bunnies and all."_

_My heart thumps wildly. Did he just…I don't think I heard him…We've never said…_

"_Edward?" I question, hoping like hell I heard what I heard._

_His smile grows. "I love you. I think I always have,and I know I always will," he repeats._

_A smile takes over my lips and I strongly utter the words I've been wanting to for so long._ _"I__ love you."_

That memory will stay with me forever. My mind wanders deeper, and I can't help but remember the first time we made love…

_Edward and I have officially been dating for a month now, and he insists on making it a big deal. I swear he must have been a woman in his past life—he wants to celebrate our one month anniversary. I know I've been counting our time together, I just never realized he had been too. _

_He always seems to find a way to surprise me._

_Angela helped me get ready. Edward wanted to cook for me, so we are having dinner at his place. He wouldn't tell me what else he had planned. I thought that maybe me would have told me to pack an overnight back, but he didn't. Edward's been…been very respectful since we started seeing each other. I mean, we haven't done the deed yet. Believe me, I've wanted to, and I know it's the same for him. Shit, I feel it every time things start to get heated between us, but for whatever reason, Edward is the one that puts on the brakes. He just wants me to be sure, I guess. I mean, I'm no virgin, haven't been for a long time. Edward is just old-fashioned. He says he just wants me to be sure that I want us, because I'm it for him. I'm his "one." No matter how many times I tell the silly man that I'm sure—that he's my "one" too, he still puts on the brakes. He says there's something in my eyes he notices—some kind of hesitation. _

_I have no fucking idea what he sees—it completely baffles me. I talked with Angela about it, of course, and she seems to think that Edward is hesitant because he probably still feels somewhat guilty about the past—how he didn't do the right thing back then when it came to me. She seems to think that maybe he just wants me to be completely certain that I've overcome all of that. I know I have, and she knows I have. I just wish Edward did too. I understand—to a point—where he's coming from. We've talked about it quite often—high school. I tell him that I have moved on, that I have gotten past it—I've forgiven him, forgiven Rosalie. _

_The man is just as stubborn as I am, and it is infuriating to say the least. But I understand. _

_I thought that maybe tonight was going to be the night, but again, he didn't say pack an overnight bag. Of anything I've learned about Edward, he's prepared and practical._

_Overnight bags are being prepared and practical, right?_

_R*R_

_Edward greets me with a warm hug when he opens the door. _

"_You look…beautiful," he tells me._

_I melt in his arms, especially when his lips find mine, and he kisses me passionately, deeply. I feel it all the way down to my toes._

_He pulls me into his apartment, kicking the door closed but never breaking our kiss. His hands roam my curves. My hands roam the strong contours of his shoulders and back. Both of us shudder. _

_He pulls away, breaking our kiss. I pout._

_Edward shakes his head. "Don't worry, love, there'll be more of that soon enough."_

_The man turns to me to goo._

_He leads me into his apartment. Soft music fills the space, and the smells that are coming from the kitchen are making me salivate even more. I mean, I was salivating before the smell hit me because I'm walking behind Edward, and the way his pants are hugging his ass…well, it should be illegal. _

_I inhale deeper, and the smells that permeate my nose have my stomach growling in approval._

"_Someone's hungry?" Edward teases._

"_You know my stomach," I offer with a shrug._

"_Among other parts of you," Edward teases, his voice laced with desire._

_I shiver, and my insides tingle. _

_Edward chuckles._

_Edward leads me to the dinner table, and pulls out my chair. He's always the gentleman._

"_Thank you."_

_Edward pours me a glass of wine and then heads back into the kitchen._

_I take a sip and smile. Tonight is going to be a wonderfully romantic night._

_R*R_

_Dinner was beyond delicious. Edward made homemade lobster ravioli with a lemon butter sauce that was to die for. I swear the man could open up his own restaurant. _

_I'm stuffed as we sit on the couch, just talking. The music fills the space when our voices don't; the fire crackles as well. Tonight is just perfect. _

_I feel Edward's eyes on me, so I turn to look at him._

_When I look into his beautiful green eyes, I see nothing but love and want and desire. I feel all those things and more. _

_Edward takes the glass from my hand and places it down on the table beside his. "I love you—you know that, right?"_

_Silly man. "I know, and I love you too, Edward, more than I ever thought possible."_

_He smiles. "I don't really remember what my life was like before you. I can't imagine my life without you." _

_I feel my eyes get watery. "Edwar—"_

_Before I can finish saying his name, his lips are on mine, his hand cradles my head while his other hand grips my waist._

_A small moan escapes me. _

_Edward's tongue sweeps against my bottom lip. I part my lips and my tongue seeks out his. They easily find each other, twisting and tasting and massaging. I'm consumed by burning desire. My insides tingle and twist. My body is more alive than it's ever been. Every point his body touches mine is a live wire, surging and singing with an energy—a want, a need. _

_Our kiss deepens, and Edward's hand on my waist begins to grip me tighter. He pulls away so we can catch our breath, resting his forehead against mine. I look to him, and his eyes are squeezed shut. _

"_Bella…" It's all he needs to say._

_I take his hand in mine and lead us off the couch and down the hall to his bedroom. _

_I've never wanted a man more than I've ever wanted Edward. _

_I lead him over to the bed, and we stand facing each other. The glow of the moon is the only light in the room. Slowly, my clothes find their way to the floor, and I stand before Edward, completely bare. His eyes roam my body, taking all of me in. I feel worshiped and cherished and sexy, and above all else, wanted. _

_Edward's clothes find their way to mine, and my eyes take him in—all of him—and he is just perfect._

_I crawl my way onto his bed. Edward stands beside it, his eyes never leaving mine._

_With a curl of my finger, I beckon him to join me. He smiles, and it warms my heart—my soul._

_Edward crawls onto the bed, his body hovering over mine. "I love you, my Bella."_

"_I love you."_

_Edward peppers my skin with wet kisses, starting with my lips, my jaw, my neck, and continuing to work his way down. His tongue swirls around my pert nipple, drawing it into his mouth, sucking and licking. My back arches off the bed, trying to get closer to him. _

_He continues to give attention to the girls, while his hand snakes up my leg, getting closer and closer to where I'm aching and needing him the most._

"_Edward," I moan. The things the man is making me feel are beyond real. _

_Edward's skillful fingers finds me warm and wet as they pushes inside me. _

"_God, baby, you're so tight, so wet for me."_

"_Only you, Edward, always you."_

_Edward's fingers start to pump in and out of me while he continues to lavish me with hot wet kisses and licks of his tongue. _

_I can feel myself getting close, just stepping up to the edge, readying myself for the fall._

_My insides tingle, coil, and then tighten. _

"_I'm close, Edward, so close…" My voice trails off as he pumps one last time, reaching that spot._

_I am done. I fall. I fall hard into the abyss of complete ecstasy, his name falling from my lips._

_Edward pulls his fingers out, and I am left feeling empty and needing him even more. He skims his lips up my torso, then capturing mine. I feel his cock right where I still want and need him. Slowly, ever so slowly, I feel Edward begin to push inside me, his lips never leaving mine._

_He stills his movements when he is half way in; I've never felt so full, so stretched in my entire life. He is allowing me to get acclimated to him. Once I feel ready, I press my heels into his ass, telling him I need and want more. _

_Edward begins to slowly and torturously push further inside me and then out. A steady rhythm is created between the two of us. I meet him with my hips with each thrust. Edward starts to push harder, faster, deeper inside me, while he continues to worship my skin with his lips. I worship his with my fingertips—memorizing every contour, every ripple, every muscle, every nuance that make him—Edward—that makes him mine._

"_Bella, I'm…are you?"_

_I feel the familiar tighten inside me, and I know I am close, just as he is. I nod, unable to catch my breath and find words. _

_A few more thrusts and my orgasm washes over me, my insides tightening and pulsating around Edward. _

_Edward pushes one last time, even deeper inside me and he stills, his body trembling with his own orgasm._

_Our names fall from our lips, wrapping around each other with all the desire, love, and want we feel for each other._

_Edward's body molds to mine, and I relish the feel of his weight on me. It grounds me, it lets me know that this is real—that's it's all mine._

_Our heavy panting fills the room, eventually fading as our breathing becomes normal._

_Hesitantly, Edward pulls out of me. My body is already protesting the loss of the connection. He pulls me against him, cradling me at his side. His strong arms wrap around me, and I push closer to him, but it never seems close enough._

"_I love you," he tells me as he kisses the top of my head with reverence._

"_Mmmmm, love you too," I mumble sleep finding me._

"_Always," he mumbles as well._

"_Always," I echo. _

I come back to the present—my body on fire—and notice all of my friends around me are deep in different conversations. At least my little travel back in time went unnoticed, but I have a feeling Angela knows because she gives me that smile. Yep, she knows I've been reminiscing.

As I scan the room, my bladder informs me it's full. It's always freaking full. I mouth to Angela I need to use the restroom. She mouths back, asking if she should go with me. I motion that I'm fine by myself.

I walk through the room toward the restroom when someone catches my elbow. "Bella?"

I turn, and I am face to face with none other than Rosalie Hale.

"Hello, Rosalie."

"Hi." She smiles at me with great apprehension.

All I do is smile back, feeling uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

I take a chance and start to walk away—I really have to pee.

"Bella, wait," she calls to me.

I stop my footsteps and turn to face her again; her violet eyes show nothing but remorse—I think.

She takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye. "Look, I know…I know at our last reunion, I was…"

"A complete and utter bitch," I finish for her.

She chuckles, shaking her head. "Yes, beyond bitch, really. And…and I just want to apologize to you and thank you as well."

I'm stunned. Rosalie Lillian Hale is apologizing. She's never apologized for anything in her entire life. Well, at least not in high school. I assume it applies to the rest of her life as well—just a hunch.

"Thank me?"

"After what Edward said and after the way you confronted me…I…I guess you could say the light bulb went off—so to speak. I guess I had an epiphany of sorts. I realized that I didn't want to be that girl anymore…I realized…that…that if I kept all of those feelings inside me…held on to them…they…they would destroy me…I just…I just didn't want that to happen. You allowed me to see that people can change, and for the better. Thanks to you, Bella…I…I wanted better…" she finishes, and I notice her eyes are glistening.

On instinct, my hand reaches for hers, takes it, and gives her a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy for you, Rosalie, really. I guess both of us learned a lot since our last reunion."

She gives me a smile just as the biggest man I have ever seen comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Her smile broadens.

She looks back to him, and the man tenderly kisses her temple—Rosalie blushes. I suddenly feel like I'm an intruder and need to leave. Besides, I'm just about to break out in the pee pee dance.

Stupid bladder.

"Bella, this is my husband, Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is Bella Swan."

"Cullen," a warm velvety voice says from behind me.

Rosalie's eyes momentary widen in disbelief, but then they warm with understanding.

I feel strong arms wrap around me, and I can't help but smile as I lean into his chest.

"Hello, Rose," Edward says behind me.

"Hello, Edward," Rose returns.

"Hi, I'm Rosie's husband, Emmett." He puts out his hand to shake Edward's.

Silent understanding and acceptance surround the four of us.

"It's nice meeting you," Edward genuinely says to Emmett.

"Same here, man," Emmett returns as he snakes his hand back around Rosalie's waist.

I begin to squirm, and Edward instantly knows the reason why. He turns me in his arms and leans down to my stomach. "Are you making Mommy squirm, little one?"

He loves talking to our baby—our third. He did the same thing when I was pregnant with Riley and then again when I was pregnant with Bree.

"Yes, your son is making me squirm, Mr. Cullen."

He gently rubs my stomach before lacing his fingers with mine.

"Rose, it was good seeing you," Edward says as he turns us towards the restroom.

"You too, and congratulations, Bella, pregnancy agrees with you," Rosalie returns, sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you. Maybe we can talk again later," I reply, squeezing my legs together. Yep, one pee pee dance coming up.

Rosalie smiles and shakes her head. "I'd like that. Now go before you burst."

She doesn't have to tell me twice. Edward steers us through the crowd—protective as always.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

And I can honestly answer him that I am. Since our last reunion, there has been many firsts, and I guess those firsts are continuing with this one as well. I think it's a first for Rosalie to apologize, especially to me. Looking back, I wouldn't want it any other way. All of those firsts, all of those moments. In high school and since high school have brought me here—have brought me to Edward, and I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you so much. I know some of you had issues with Bella's reaction to the whole Rosalie thing. Many of you thought she should have reacted differently. In the end I think she woman-uped so to speak, don't you? Anyway, please show me so love, I really want to know what you think. I do have some plot bunnies thumping around in my head. So, you will be hearing from me again. Put me on your Alerts to know when exactly. Right, now I have no clue when... I am currently enrolled in Smut University and have been posting my homeword assignment. They are unbeta'd but check them out. Actually, check out all of my classmates fics there are some really, really good ones. Again thanks so much! See ya soon!**


End file.
